


Mistakes

by PlutoLordOfTheUnderWorld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Feels, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoLordOfTheUnderWorld/pseuds/PlutoLordOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tony dumps Steve because Tony's insecure, Steve loses his shit, and Tony has to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Steve walked up to Tony, a nervous smile on his face as he approached his boyfriend.  His hand was stuffed deep into his pocket of  his worn leather jacket.  He and Tony hadn't had a solid conversation in weeks, as they had booth been so busy,  and he was looking forward to spending quality time with the other man.

He sighed happily as he entered the penthouse, "Hi, Tony. "

Tony didn't return his happy look, he just stared at his shoes quietly.  "Look, Steve we need to talk." 

Right then, if you listened quietly, you could hear little pieces of Steve's heart shattering and falling out of his chest, "O- okay."

Tony, never one to beat around the bush, looked him in the eye and said,  "This isn't working." 

"Wh- what isn't working?" Steve suddenly felt as though his throat was closing up.

"This. Us. You and I." Tony looked away, as if being there was a huge  inconvenience  to him.

"I don't  underst -" Steve choked out. "O- okay... um... I'll go..."  He pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing the black box he had been clutching minutes before. "This is a- a- necklace I got you... You can keep it, or whatever.  I'm- I have a SHIELD thing, so, um, bye."

Tony didn't reply, he just nodded and turned on his heal to leave.  

Steve just hardly  made it to the elevator before the tears began to cascade down his cheeks.  His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he heaved out a sob,

"JARVIS, can you stop the elevator for a moment?" Steve managed to choke out.  

"Certainly, sir." JARVIS' rely was probably as sympathetic as artificial intelligence got.  Steve spent a good twenty minutes curled up on the floor of the Stark Industries elevator before he could finally breathe again without hiccupping pathetically.   If he's happy, you're happy . He told himself.  He straightened his jacket and wip ed  a trembling hand across his face.  

"JARVIS?" 

The elevator began to move again and all Steve could think about was how this was it.  He wouldn't see Tony ever again, except for on TV.  Would Tony  even  think about him?  The elevator stopped at the ground floor and Steve sucked in a deep breath.  Before the doors opened he stopped and looked up at the roof of the elevator,

"And JARVIS?" Steve said quietly.

"Sir?"

Steve sucked in a deep breath,  "Make sure he eats, okay?"

"Most certainly, Captain Rogers."

Steve nodded and stepped out of the elevator, his chest throbbing as if he'd been shot.   If he's happy, you're happy.

Steve spent the next two hours riding around upstate New York aimlessly before finding his way to SHIELD headquarters. He walked straight to Fury's office with a hard look on his face.  Also in the room were Natasha and Clint, both of which gave the blonde a surprised look when he barged through the door.

"Tell General Ross I'll do it." He clenched his fists by his sides. "Tell him I'll do the testing."

Clint's eyebrows flew up in surprise, "Hey, now wait a second, Cap, you know as well as I do that that is a bad idea."

"We have all read the write up on what they want to do to you."  Natasha added, eyebrows knit together seriously.  

"I want to do it.  I'm a good soldier." Steve replied stoically.  

"Cap, the war is over.  It's been over." Clint put the papers he was previously looking at down to look at Steve with his full attention.  "There's nothing to prove.  You already died for this country once, don't do it for no reason."

Steve ignored him and turned to Fury, "I would like the number to General Ross."

Fury, with a clenched jaw, nodded the SHIELD worker next to him to the computer, where they printed it out.  Before handing the paper to Steve, Fury looked at him,

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Steve nodded in response and turned to make his way out of the door.  

"What about Tony?" Natasha called from behind him.

Steve's heart clenched painfully and he squeezed his eyes shut briefly,    


"What about him?"


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE; some people ( natasha ) are out of character... bare with me please

As soon as he heard the elevator doors dig shut, Tony collapsed onto the floor.  He let his body slide down the wall until his knees were to his chest, where he could rest his face on them.  There he went again, ruining everything good that came to him.  

"Sir? Captain Rogers is crying in the elevator."

Tony's heart dropped into his  stomach.  He wanted to go and take it all back, Steve Rogers was not a crier.  Which made it even worse in that Tony wasn’t there  to hold him in his arms. His vision was blurring with tears as he forced himself to swallow them down.  It was better off this way.  Tony ruined everything that came near him.  But he wouldn't ruin Steve. Steve was too pure.   

Tony, in a last ditch effort not to cry, tried to recall good memories.  Yet, it seemed to make things even worse since they were all Steve memories.

Tony stepped out of the lab for a moment, the smell of burning lur ing  him from the room.  There, standing in his kitchen in a "Kiss The Chef" apron was Steve Rogers.   The blonde smiled  aw kwardly  and waved a little,

"Hi."

Tony let out a soft chuckle and made his way across the floor to the kitchen island, not saying anything but giving Steve an amused look.

"I was baking. Ah, kind of . I was trying."  Steve scratched the back of his head. "Everyone assumes I'm a really good cook, because I was little and all before but baking wasn't really on my list of things to do when there was hardly any food to eat anyway. because, you know, the depression."

Tony nodded and leaned his elbows on the counter to prop up his head, "So you decided to bake because?"

"Well, I figured if I made you food, you would come watch a movie with me. But, it turns out, I'm not a good chef... at all ."  Steve gestured to the burnt cake-like  substance sitting in the sink.

"You're the cutest not-chef I know." Tony laughed as he leaned across the counter and pecked Steve on the lips. 

"Does this mean you'll still watch a movie with me?"

Tony smiled fondly at the mem ory before gathering himself and standing, "Jarvis, is Steve gone yet?"

"Captain Rogers left the building approximately twenty six minutes ago."

"Okay... I can work with that." So he went to his lab, turned up the music, and worked his feelings away. 

Who knows how long later, Tony found himself lying on a couch with an angry looking Natasha Romanov standing above him.  He groaned and threw a hand over his face to shield his eyes from incoming lights. She then pelted him with a familiar small black box,

"This is your fault." She hissed, pointing an accusatory finger at him.  "You rejected him didn't you? You rejected Steve because you think you don't deserve to be happy."

"Actually I broke up with him."

"You broke up with him?" Natasha's left eye looked about ready to twitch with anger. "Say that again?"

"I broke up with him.  It was better for him."

"You broke up with him?" Natasha reached forward and thumped him roughly on the head.  "He was going to  propose  to you."

"What?" Tony was suddenly wide awake, a familiar throbbing returning to his chest.  

"He has been planning this for months, Tony!" Natasha plucked the box off of Tony's chest and opened it, dropping  the shiny ring onto his chest. "It took him more than half a year to save up for this with a SHIELD pay check, you know, it's all he's been talking about for weeks." She looked Tony in the eyes. "I know you have some crazy thing going on in your mind where you think you don't deserve love or happiness or whatever.  But Steve didn't care whether you thought you deserved it or not, he gave it to you anyway. And you dumped him." 

Tony felt his stomach drop in guilt as he held the ring in his hands, "He was going to propose?"

Natasha nodded grimly.

"He wanted to marry me?"

"Yes, Tony, because he loves you.  And now, he's on a crazy suicide mission."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "What kind of mission?"

"He agreed to Ross' medical "investigation".  He's letting them torture him." 

"No," Tony  Shook  his head. "Steve's not an idiot."

"No, Steve is a confused, heartbroken man who wants to stop feeling." 

"Well then why are we here? Lets go get him." Tony jumped off the couch, putting the ring back in the box. "Jarvis!"

"Sir?" 

"Assemble the Avengers, we are getting Steve back."


End file.
